


14 days to Valentine day

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, F/M, Language of Flowers, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Romance, Romantic Bruce Wayne, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, bathtub tomance, proposal, romantic tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: Diana always knew her batman never half ass anything but it always surprise how romantic he could be





	14 days to Valentine day

14 days to valentine day

 

Diana and Bruce had been courting about seven months when he realized he couldn’t live without her so he decided to marry her. She went away for over a month on an intergalactic mission, while Bruce had to stay to protect earth. Usually they exchanged texts, emails, and talked on the phone while being apart but it was impossible due to the distance between the two planets. He longed for her with sharper and sharper need every second of the month. His desire grew so strong that the pleasure curdled into pain some days. But then when Diana came back, her face lit up to see him, every icy bit of pain melted into joy. 

Diana was in a grip of such longing for him that her aching sensuous body moved as if of its own volition. There was a spark of pleasure like lightning before a storm as their bodies touched. Bruce leaned forward and kissed her as gently as a downland butterfly alighting a flower. It drugged every cell of her body. Even an imagination as fluid as her hadn’t fantasized anything so sweet, anything so soft. It was as though Bruce melted into her, giving everything before she could ask. Bruce deepened the kiss. Their breathing seemed to merge until she was certain their hearts beat at precisely the same rhythm. 

Bruce smiled with all his heart in his eyes. Diana thought handsome was too common a word to describe Bruce as all other adjectives left her mind. She realized that she was by far the luckiest woman ever to exist.  
.  
Diana knew that Bruce Wayne would never half ass anything but it still surprised her how romantic her lover could be…

Starting 1st February to 13th February Diana started receiving a bouquet of roses every day along with a card telling her what each flower meant and why that was so special to their relationship. Not only was it exciting to get flowers each day but she was anxious to see what each flower was and what the card said for that day.

On the 1st February, she got yellow roses. They represented friendship because their relationship would not be as strong and wonderful together as they were without the underlying friendship they shared.

2ND February, Diana received dark pink roses which signified appreciation and gratitude because Bruce’s life would never be as beautiful as it was without her in it.

3RD February, they couldn’t see each other because they had urgent mission. Diana received a bouquet of blue roses and a romantic card with a little verse telling her how much he loved her and how “blue” he was without her.

4th February, she received white roses because Bruce was constantly thinking of her. The card read ‘I was driven to you as the birds were driven to build nest and lay eggs; my heart and my body called to you as wilfully as the cuckoos called in the greening woods.’

5th February, she received orange roses because Bruce’s feeling was bubbling over with passion for her and he would come to visit her as soon as he could finish his work. 

“Diana!” Bruce said Diana’s name as if a thirsty man might say, ‘Water!’. Diana smiled and like an enchantress in a fairy story, said nothing but let the magic of her body and her face draw him from the doorway and across the room. His eyes were hazy blue with desire and she knew hers were dark. The slow, warm heat of arousal was beating in her body. He kissed her like he wanted and intended to devour her inch by sensual inch.

Flesh met flesh drawing twin moans from each of them, mouth met mouth, and sending shock waves of pleasure through both, desire met desire, driving out of reason. Joy sang in their blood and bones.

Hands were greedily searching to give and to take pleasure. She arched against Bruce, offering, challenging, crying out when her beloved sought and found each secret until her breath was on fire and her body a mass of sensation.

Strong and wilful, she rolled over him to exploit and explore until Bruce was delirious with pleasure. The savage, transcendent triumph in Bruce’s cries.

They matched each other so perfectly. Whatever she needed, Bruce needed, whatever she wanted, he wanted. “Bruce.” his name was music, dark voluptuous music the way Diana said it. Before she could ask, he was answering. They were making love with all they were. Body, heart, mind and soul.

Palms to palms, their hands met, fingers gripping hard like a soul grasping another. They watched each other as Bruce filled her until it seemed that the two of them were melting against each other, and Bruce didn’t know where he ended or where Diana began.

6th February, she received Lavender roses. The card read ‘You had enchanted me since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You had the irresistible beauty and glory of the goddess of love then and you grew lovelier and lovelier as days past. Was it possible for a woman to have eyes so brilliantly blue, hair that silky and moonlight skin? Or did love make everything look special?' 

On the 7th February, she received fiery orange roses which signified his passion and attraction toward her. The card read “In the past, I had tried to divert us from the road we were traveling and fail helplessly. No word of mine or act of will could have kept us from each other. We were like driftwood on the Springtime floods, our passion and our love grew as remorselessly as the buds from the trees and the spring flowers in the hedgerows. 

She received green roses the next day. The card read ‘Your love made me feel at peace like I had finally come home ever since my parent’s death. I felt like a new man. Voluptuous is often expressive of a meaning I do not now intend to give, I would describe every moments with you, when my senses are exactly tuned by the ringing tenderness of the heart and according reason entices me to live in the present moment, regardless of the past or future – it is not rapture – it is sublime tranquility. I have felt it in your arms – hush! Let not the light see, I was going to say hear it – these confessions should only be uttered – you know where, when the curtains are up – and all the world shut out – Ah me!

On the 9th February, she got light pink roses because he admired and adored her. The card read ‘Your courageous gaiety has inspired me with joy. Your tender faithfulness has been a rock of security and comfort. I have felt for you all kinds of love at once. You have intensified all colours, heightened all beauty, deepened all delight. I love you more than life, my beauty, my wonder.

10th February, she received a red and white rose bouquet symbolizing their unity. The card read ‘I will always be there for you as I know you will be there for me. You complete me.’

11th February, she got a red and yellow rose bouquet symbolizing his passionate thought of her. The card read ‘I love you... I love you very, very much Diana. I love you and when I close my eyes I see you... when I open my eyes I want to see you... When you are not with me I can feel your presence every moment every hour and every second... My eyes look for my Diana... Call this love, craziness or the sound of my heartbeat… for me it's all the same. I can't forget you Diana… I don't want to forget you… you're mine... I will love you all my life… up until my last breath and even after death… I can't imagine a life without you. I would rather die than go on.’ 

The next day, she received a mix of orange, lavender, pink and yellow rose bouquet. The card read ‘You are everything to me. If I have to choose my past to have you I would.’ The words touched her deeply. She knew he still wasn’t over his parent’s murder.

On the 13th February, he sent her a bouquet of black roses. Her heart stopped for a second because she knew black roses symbolized death or the end of their relationship. She opened the card and it said that the flowers was a reminder that death always followed them in their line of duty so he wanted to love her like there was no tomorrow. It made her eyes wet with tears.

On Valentines, a bouquet of her favourite flower, Stargazer lilies was sent to her office. On the note it said that “Ever since you have been in my life I have felt like I am one of the stars in the sky with the happiness you bring me.”

 

Diana got home late and tired from both her day job and being a superhero. She found a trail of her favourite Hershey Kisses leading from her front door to her bathtub. The bathroom was lit by several scented candles throughout the room and soothing music played in the background. Red rose petals spread throughout her bathroom added romantic effect. Bruce had prepared a bubble bath, spread rose’s petals in her bath tub and hung the rest of the red roses upside down from her showerhead.

 

A tray with champagne, strawberries, grapes and a card was set on a small table placed near the tub. Again, Diana was moved by Bruce’s thoughtfulness.

Diana read the card, “These roses signify my everlasting love for you. You have filled my heart with love and because of that I want to ask you one thing………… Will you marry me?” After which Bruce came out from behind the door holding a diamond ring. 

Diana said “Yes!” and nearly tackled Bruce. They hugged, kissed, and whispered how much they loved each other. They toasted “To us!” with champagne. The only thing that surpassed all this was the look in Bruce’s eyes as they gazed at each other. 

“This ring was my mother’s engagement ring.” Bruce said as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand affectionately. They glowed like a pair of angels in the candle-light and the room was golden with their happiness.

Bruce gently undressed her, and proceeded to give her a proper gentle bath with loofa sponge. They ate the fruits and drank champagne. Then, with a warm, fluffy white towel he dried her off, and then proceeded to another warmed up room to give his love a massage.

Bruce started by massaging her shoulders and neck, which were really tight and tense. He would let Diana vent, while he rubbed. Bruce paid particular attention to her upper neck, using his thumbs to work the muscles right below her hairline. She loved it.

Eventually Diana started becoming more relaxed. Bruce got out the oil he had kept in a squeeze bottle by the bed for just such occasions. It was olive oil from the grocery to which he had added a few drops of Sandalwood oil to give it a fragrance that they both enjoyed. 

Bruce warmed the oil in his hands. He went to work on her shoulders, arms and her whole back, one side at a time, using various strokes and techniques he had learned from Alfred. He would stroke up the back and knead the larger muscle groups; working out any place she seemed tense or tight. He would stroke up the back and out the arms, pulling the tension in her back up and out her arms through her fingertips. Diana “melted” into the bed and eventually fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed. Bruce was gone (probably back to his beloved Gotham). News of the Joker outbreak was shown on the Television. Later that night, a bouquet of Burgundy roses and a card was sent to her apartment. The card read ‘I love you more today than yesterday. You have the greatest soul, the noblest nature, the sweetest, most loving heart I have ever known. I never see beauty without thinking of you or scent happiness without thinking of you. You have intensified all colours, heightened all beauty, deepened all delight. You have fulfilled all my ambition, realized all my hopes, made all my dreams come true. I love you more than life, my beauty, my wonder and my love and passion for you grow deeper each day.’

Those flowers she got were dried up and arranged beautifully in her room next to her mirror. It was an everyday reminder of how sweet her lover was.

They got married a few months later. For Diana’s bridal shower, Bruce arranged for every guest who joined them to bring her a rose and say “Bruce asked me to give this to you.” She had roses everywhere! Very romantic, very special!

 

On their wedding day, they did not see each other until Diana walked down the aisle, but in her dressing room she found a single long-stemmed red rose and a loving note from her groom. Needless to say, she had to redo her make-up.

After the wedding ceremony, Bruce’s arm was around her waist and he swept her to his… their bedroom like some buffeting wind, so they arrived to their bed breathless and laughing. They looked at each other. Before she realized it, she was kissing Bruce like a magnet springing to steel, irresistible and natural as the tide. Their tongues met and mated in a dance. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Bruce the romantic soul who was the centre of her world. Diana drank him in, absorbed his scent. The pleasure built, whipping through her, around her, spiralling through her senses as she melted into her lover. In Bruce’s arm, she was helplessly happy. Making love with her beloved was so sweet, it was ecstasy. 

Their passion kept them from sleep for hour after heady hour. And after Bruce had loved Diana they dozed and then woke, and loved again.

After their marriage Bruce continued to give her roses frequently for no reason other than making her happy. Even when they were going through a difficult time or in the middle of a fight the tradition would continue. It was something they could count on and when they were going through difficult times, it kept them connected. Knowing no matter how upset Bruce was with her he still love and care for her and would work it out. Many times Bruce left love notes for her, or Hershey kisses with the flowers. It had become quite symbolic for them.

 

And having continued these ‘no reason’ as well as ‘special occasion’ flower gifts into their marriage, Bruce passed this ‘gift’ along to their young children. They found flowers several times a week to give to their mom – and if they didn’t find a flower, they coloured one for her. They would also come up with great reasons to share flowers with those around them. It’s the most awesome thing to share!


End file.
